A Chocolate Banana Ice Cream
by Stessa
Summary: Who knew that an ice cream could lead to more than just icky fingers? A Pheely oneshot.


_Hi, this is my first Phil of the Future fic, and yeah, I just wanted to write something other than High School Musical for a change. It's a Pheely fic. And just… please read and review?_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Phil of the Future, but I don't think that surprises any of you…

* * *

_

**A Chocolate Banana Ice Cream**

The weather was warm, because the sun was shining down in Pickford. A lot of people were walking around in the park, because the sunny weather made everyone more happy. It was like nothing could go wrong, everything was just perfect.

Along the couples, kids and friends, walked two teenagers, hand in hand, through the park, awkwardly sending little glances at each other.

That was Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy.

They were the best of friends. They could tell each other everything, and they always did. Keely shared a huge secret with Phil and his family, a secret that no other person knew. Phil was from the future, but the odd thing was, Keely didn't even find it weird. She just had so much fun with Phil, and all his weird future gadgets.

They could do practically anything, and she loved it when they did. It was an easy way to cut homework short.

But the only sad thing was just… Sometime Phil would have to go home. When his father had fixed the time machine. Keely knew his father would take a long time doing it, but sometime it would happen, she couldn't stop that.

But until then… she just had to enjoy her time with Phil, because he truly was the best friend she had ever had, and that said a lot. Phil was… sweet to her. He was everything you could ever wish for in a boy, and he was everything Keely wanted.

She had developed a huge crush on him, but she didn't know how to tell him. She wished he could just figure it out himself, because she surely couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Even when they were walking together like this, the perfect moment coming along, she just didn't know how to put it. She always started on something, but ended up chickening out, finishing her sentence with something else.

She looked at him again, and decided to cut the awkward silence, "Hey Phil…" she begun, "You know, I have something to talk to you about?"

"Really?" Phil asked, "What's up?"

"I…" Keely looked around, awkwardly biting her lip, "I… I want some ice cream! Don't you? It's so hot out here, and I could really use a cool down!"

"Sure," Phil laughed, "Ice cream sounds good. There's a parlour right down there. Is that okay?"

Keely nodded, following Phil as he made his way down to the shop. He got in the long line of other ice cream craving people, and waited for her to join him. She was a little slower, because the flip-flops she wore, weren't the easiest ones to walk fast in.

She got in the line though, and rested her head on his shoulder. It was so hot outside, that she almost couldn't move. And that was weird, because usually, she was always the one running around like crazy, never getting tired. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"What's wrong, Keel?" Phil asked, "You seem so out there. Is something bothering you?"

She opened her eyes and stood up straight; "Nah, I'm just tired Phil. It's the heat."

"Okay…" Phil smiled, and just then, it was their turn to pick an ice cream. Phil choose strawberry and vanilla, and Keely choose chocolate and banana. Phil paid for the both of them, and they started to walk around in the park again, trying to eat their ice creams as fast as possible. If they didn't, the sun would melt them, and they would get sticky fingers.

Phil was done a long time before Keely, because she refused to get even one drop of ice on her fingers or clothes, so she kept cleaning her fingers with the napkins they took from the parlour, and it really slowed her down. She hadn't eaten that much of the ice cream herself, most of it landed on the ground, but she still refused to get some of the sticky chocolate/banana ice cream on herself.

Phil laughed, when a huge drop of ice cream landed on her white tee. The look she got on her face was so funny. He loved those times he spent with her like this, because he just felt like a normal teenage boy. Keely didn't treat him different, and he really loved that about her.

"It's not funny, Phil!" Keely said, "It's white a tee, and that ice cream will never come off!"

"Calm down, Keel." Phil smiled, "You look good no matter what. Let me just give you a word of advice, okay? Eat your ice cream. NOW!, or it'll melt completely."

"Fine!" Keely said, stuffing the rest of it into her mouth, which caused her to get ice cream all over her face. She didn't seem to mind though, she just laughed at him, like a complete idiot. "There."

"Uhm, Keel…" Phil said, "You've got something on your face…"

"Give me a napkin!" Keely said, holding out her hand, to demand one from him. She didn't have to though, because he happily obliged and gave her two. She dried her face, hoping the sticky ice cream would come off, otherwise she would feel icky all day. "Better?" she asked him with a smile, when she was done.

"Yeah…" Phil said, "Though, you do have a little ice cream left…" he pointed his finger at her face, and she tried to see where he pointed, but of course that was hopeless. You can't see your own face, unless you have a mirror.

"Where?" she asked.

"Let me get it!" Phil said, holding out a napkin. He gently whipped the ice cream off her face, with a huge smile. Then he tilted her head, and looked her deep in the eyes. He took a deep breath, and tempted on whether or not he should kiss her right there. He slowly leaned closer, but Keely's voice stopped him;

"Phil… What are you doing?" she whispered, swallowing a huge lump in her throat. She almost couldn't breathe. Was Phil about to kiss her, because it sure felt like it.

"Kissing you…" Phil whispered, not before his lips were planted on top of hers. Both their lips were sticky with ice cream, but they didn't mind. They shared their kiss, getting lost in each other.

Keely pulled away, love covering her features, "What do you know, that tasted like strawberry."

"And you tasted like chocolate/banana." Phil smiled, "Which is now my favourite."

Keely grinned, and gave him another sweet kiss, not before pulling his hand into hers. They slowly started walking around in the park again, enjoying each others presence. If they'd known, the moment they woke up that morning, that a chocolate/banana ice cream was gonna get them together, they would both have ordered one.

* * *

_Okay, so that was weird, I guess. Phew, I don't even know why I wrote it. Please tell me if you liked it, though, it was my first "Phil of the Future" fic, so I'm a little nervous now. But anyway, thanks for reading ;)_


End file.
